LEGO Dimensions: Year 4 (VesperalLight)
LEGO Dimensions: Year 4 was the fourth set expansion for LEGO Dimensions, the first wave was released in September 2018. Franchises Stranger Things * Stranger Things Level Pack ** Eleven *** Mike *** Dustin *** Lucas ** Will's Bicycle ** Sensory Deprivation Tank ** Hawkins Level Creator Elements * Demogorgon Fun Pack ** Demogorgon *** Hawkins Lab Van ** The Upside Down Level Creator Elements Scott Pilgrim vs. The World * Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Level Pack ** Scott Pilgrim *** Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine *** Kim's Drum Set ** Video-Game Showdown Level Creator Elements Daft Punk * Daft Punk Team Pack ** Silver Robot *** D.J Desk ** Gold Robot *** Daft Punk Cruiser ** Daft Punk World Level Creator Elements Universal Monsters * Universal Monsters Story Pack ** ￼Nick Morton *** Jenny Halsey *** Dr. Robert Jekyll **** Edward Hyde ** TBC Vehicle ** TBC Toy Pad ** Egypt Level Creator Elements * Universal Monsters Team Pack ** Invisible Man *** TBC ** The Wolfman *** TBC ** Swamp Level Creator Elements Half-Life 2 * Half-Life 2 Level Pack ** Gordon Freeman *** Scout Buggy *** Airboat ** Ravenholme Level Creator Elements * Alyx Vance Fun Pack ** Alyx Vance *** DOG ** City 17 Level Creator Elements Level Creator * Level Creator Level Pack ** Level Designer *** Creation Cannon *** World Template ** LEGO Worlds Level Creator Elements Red Dwarf * Red Dwarf Team Pack ** Lister *** Red Dwarf ** Rimmer *** Starbug ** Red Dwarf Interior Level Creator Elements * Kryten Fun Pack ** Kryten *** Nova 5 ** Backwards City Level Creator Elements * The Cat Fun Pack ** The Cat *** Clothes Rack ** Fiji Level Creator Element ** Godzilla * Godzilla Fun Pack ** Godzilla *** Mothra ** New York Level Creator Elements LEGO Universe * LEGO Universe Level Pack ** Doctor Overbuild *** Assembly Turret *** Robot Dog ** Assembly Level Creator Elements * LEGO Universe Team Pack ** Bob *** Venture Explorer ** Baron Typhonus *** Spider Boss ** Maelstrom Level Creator Elements * LEGO Universe Fun Pack ** Hael Storm *** Venture Koi ** Venture Level Creator Elements * LEGO Universe Fun Pack ** Vanda Darkflame *** Paradox Mech ** Paradox Level Creator Elements * LEGO Universe Fun Pack ** Nexus Astronaut *** Nexus Spaceship ** Avant Gardens Level Creator Elements * LEGO Universe Polybag ** Mythran The Adventures of Vesp *The Adventures of Vesp Story Pack **Vesp ***Elevator Time Machine **Clock Tower Toy Pad **Marty **Time Travel Level Creator Elements *The Adventures of Vesp Fun Pack **The Doom-Raider ***Weaponized Time Platform **Time Dimension Level Creator Elements *The Adventures of Vesp Fun Pack **Dracula ***Vampire Hearse **Transylvania Level Creator Elements *The Adventures of Vesp Fun Pack **Dr. Jekyll ***Victorian Carriage **Victorian England Level Creator Elements *The Adventures of Vesp Fun Pack **Captain Davy Smith ***The Jolly Roger **Pirate Docks Level Creator Elements Sherlock *Sherlock Mega Story Pack **Sherlock Holmes ***Investigation Board **John Watson ***London Taxi **Mycroft Holmes **211B Baker Street Toy Pad **221B Baker Street Level Creator Elements *Sherlock Fun Pack **Jim Moriarty ***Crown Jewel Safe **Baskerville Level Creator Elements Star Wars *Star Wars Team Pack **Luke Skywalker ***X-Wing **Darth Vader ***TIE Fighter **Death Star Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Team Pack **Rey ***Rey's Landspeeder **Finn ***Rathtar **Jakku Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **Han Solo ***Millennium Falcon **Chewbacca (Bonus Character) **Hoth Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **C-3PO ***R2-D2 **Tatooine Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **Boba Fett ***Slave I **Sullust Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **Princess Leia ***Tantive IV **Endor Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **Stormtrooper ***AT-AT **Kamino Level Creator Elements *Star Wars Fun Pack **Kylo Ren ***Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle **Starkiller Base Level Creator Elements Overwatch * Overwatch Level Pack ** Tracer *** Slipstream *** Winston's Bubble Shield *** Numbani Level Creator Elements * Overwatch Team Pack ** Soldier: 76 *** Genji *** McCree *** Pharah *** Reaper *** Sombra *** Doomfist ** Payload ** Widowmaker *** Hanzo *** Junkrat *** Mei ** Venom Mine ** King's Row Level Creator Elements * Overwatch Fun Pack ** Torbjorn *** Torbjorn's Turret *** Ilios Level Creator Elements * Overwatch Fun Pack ** D.Va *** Reinhardt *** Roadhog *** Winston *** Zarya *** Orisa ** D.Va's Mech ** Hanamura Level Creator Elements * Overwatch Fun Pack ** Symmetra *** Ana *** Lucio *** Mercy *** Zenyatta *** Moira ** Symmetra's Teleporter ** Temple of Anubis Level Creator Elements * Overwatch Fun Pack ** Bastion *** Bastion (Tank Form) ** Eichenwalde Level Creator Elements A Series of Unfortunate Events * A Series of Unfortunate Events Mega Story Pack ** Violet Baudelaire *** Rock Fetching Machine ** Klaus Baudelaire *** Self-Sustaining Hot Air Mobile Home ** Sunny Baudelaire ** Hotel Denouement Toy Pad ** The Miserable Mill Level Creator Elements * A Series of Unfortunate Events Fun Pack ** Count Olaf *** The Carmelita ** The Reptile Room Level Creator Elements Tron * Tron Level Pack ** Sam Flynn *** Light Cycle *** Battle Tank ** The Grid Level Creator Elements * Tron Fun Pack ** Kevin Flynn *** Light Speeder *** The Grid (Classic) Level Creator Elements Levels * The Disappearance of Will Byers (Stranger Things) * Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * The Combine Invasion (Half-Life 2) * You design it, we build it (Level Creator) * The Maelstrom Returns (LEGO Universe) * The Adventures of Vesp Story Pack ** The First Floor of Time ** A Pirate and a Monster ** The Wild West Jousting Tournament ** The Future of Horror ** Race against Time ** The Gears of Time Itself * Tron: The Uprising (Tron) Easter Egg Franchises TBA Notes * There are TBA physical characters included in Year 4, TBA in game characters and TBA in total. * Each pack includes new elements that can be used in both the Level Creator Level and World. Category:Customs by VesperalLight